memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:S.W.A.T (RUS)
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:48, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Forum:Need Help! I Russian... And consequently I ask to not judge for bad English... On Russian "Wikipedia" I have created a portal of your favourite subjects))) I have put forward one of clauses on a rank: " Today's featured article ", but completion))) is required. You could not help with references to the information concerning to work done by operators, artists and costumiers at shootings a series: " These Are the Voyages... "?My work: =) S.W.A.T (RUS) 17:24, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Please help....((((S.W.A.T (RUS) 06:08, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi there! I am not sure I understand what you're asking. Do you need a list of the people who worked on ? --From Andoria with Love 06:39, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::I think he's wanting information on what the operators, artists and costumers did behind the scenes to get the episode filmed. --Maestro4k 06:45, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ©I think he's wanting information on what the operators, artists and costumers did behind the scenes to get the episode filmed. --Maestro4k 06:45, 9 April 2007 (UTC)© YES!)))S.W.A.T (RUS) 17:07, 9 April 2007 (UTC) : I'm not sure if there's any specific documentation detailing the design process for the episode. I don't recall if there was any specific commentary about that on the DVD. It is known Gabriel Koerner created the CGI model for the Enterprise-D used in that episode. The designers and construction crew paid only moderate attention to detail regarding the accuracy of the Enterprise-D sets and the 24th century uniforms, as can be judged by the nitpicks found on the talk page. Of course, from what I recall, the episode had to be completed rather quickly, so they may not have had a lot of time for details. Other than that, I can't really help you. I'm sure the design process went about as typically for the episode as it does for other shows: the designers read the script, consult with the director, do some research (particularly regarding the TNG sets and costumes), make some designs, and maybe oversee construction of the sets and what-not. Of course, that's just how things are typically handled – whether things went the same way for this episode, I have no clue. --From Andoria with Love 00:42, 10 April 2007 (UTC) It is certainly excellent))))))) But can take advantage google and help me to find necessary articles?) a series - a series))) But this series - not ordinary and data on shootings for certain it is possible to find. Simply my modest English cannot allow me of it... Please help...S.W.A.T (RUS) 16:26, 10 April 2007 (UTC) : According to (you may need to copy and paste the link into the address bar or open it in another tab), filming on "These Are the Voyages..." commenced late in the day of February 25, 2005, after the first half of the day was spent finishing up "Terra Prime". Principal photography lasted eight days, concluding on March 5, 2005. The article also discusses the various sets that were built, among other things. I hope that helps some. I will continue looking for more articles and reports, though. --From Andoria with Love 01:46, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :The trivia section at the "These Are the Voyages..." article at Wikipedia may also offer some help. You can find that here.--From Andoria with Love 02:01, 11 April 2007 (UTC) I am familiar with these materials also them used them for creation of article... If to find necessary data so it is difficult, you the words could not try to describe work... At least costumers and artists. By the way: how the society has responded to a series? How on it critics have responded? It can has received what or special awards?S.W.A.T (RUS) 17:30, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :: I moved this discussion here, since it is user specific, and not much use to anyone else in the forum archive. --Alan 16:58, 15 March 2008 (UTC)